Hunhan Drabble
by fySugar-Free
Summary: hanya beberapa ff drabble romance -ah tidak bisa membuat summary. Hunhan couple. EXO official pair. SehunxLuhan.


Haiiiii Sugarfree disini ^^ salam kenal sy author baru di dunia

well, karna baru jadi kalo ff ini jelek mohon maaf . sy bukan ahli dlm membuat ff mhehe

jika ada kesamaan cerita, latar belakang dan yg lainnya mohon maaf, sy membuat ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa ff yang pernah sy baca

**Cast**: Oh Sehun EXO and Xi Lu Han. EXO official couple, HunHan

**Warning:** AU, OOC, BoyxBoy, Shonen-ai, Typo bertebaran~

**Don't like? press 'back' button ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Worried**

"Sudahlah Luhan... Kau sudah berjuang, semuanya bukan salahmu, ini takdir Tuhan." Aku membelai lembut surai pirangnya pelan. Tatapan matanya masih kosong, keringat dingin pun masih mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kutarik sapu tanganku dari jas putih yang kukenakan lalu menyeka keringat yang masih membanjiri keningnya. Aku terkaget saat ia tiba-tiba memegangi tanganku, otomatis gerakanku terhenti. Ia menatapku, gelisah sepertinya. Huh? Ada apa dengannya? "A-aku-aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kaulah yang tidak dapat ku selamatkan. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, Sehun, kau tahu itu kan?" Ia mengacak rambutnya. Aku tercengang dengan kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan. "Aish... jadi itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, heum?" ia hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk. Aku menghela nafas, kutarik dagunya menghadap kearahku lalu kukecup bibirnya, kedua kelopak matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya dan kembali ke bibirnya. Lalu mataku bertemu dengan mata rusanya yang indah. "Kau! dengarkan aku! Aku. Tidak. Akan. Meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?" aku masih menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Memang tidak ada yang tahu takdir seseorang, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Aku tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian memelukku erat. Akhirnya ia menumpahkan air mata gelisahnya. disadari ia tertidur dipelukkanku. Ia lelah. Seharian pasiennya tidak ada hentinya datang. Lebih baik kubiarkan seperti ini, toh aku juga lelah. Akhirnya sunyi ditelan keheningan malam.

**Cold**

Semangkuk sup jagung tadi berhasil menghangatkanku dan memberiku semangat. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat penahan rasa sakit. Aku membetulkan posisi syalku untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan pada tubuhku. Jujur, kali ini aku kedinginan, memang bukan kali pertama aku merasakan dinginnya angin berhembus, rasanya menusuk langsung ke tulangku. Aku berhenti di depan apotek dan segera masuk kedalam. Udara hangat didalam ruangan ini menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. "Selamat datang, Sehun-ssi." Sapa seorang penjaga apotek itu. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Hm obat yang biasakah?" Tanyanya. "Ya, kau seperti tidak tahu saja maksud kedatanganku kesini, Luhan hyung." Ia membungkuskan sebotol obat yang kuperlukan. "Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kau datang kesini hanya untuk membeli obat ini. Kurasa kau harus memeriksakannya kedokter, Sehun-ssi." "Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarku dan mengambil bungkusan yang diberikannya dan mengambil beberapa uang dari kantongku. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanyanya lagi. "Hmm, aku seperti mayat hidup yang dapat berjalan." Aku membalikan badanku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai ucapanmu itu, Sehun-ssi." Samar-samar aku mendengar ucapannya. "Tunggu!" otomatis langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Brug. Ia memelukku erat. Pelukan yang menghangatkanku. "Semakin hari kau semakin pucat, tolong pergilah kedokter, kumohon." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Astaga, Luhan hyung! Apa yang kau tangiskan?" aku panik melihat air matanya mengalir melalui matanya yang indah itu. Puk. Ia membenturkan dahinya kedahiku lalu kurasakan hangat pada leherku. "Aku tahu kau dingin, biarkan syal ini menghangatkanmu Sehunnie." Aku melirik kearah syal yang bertengger manis dileherku, Rusa. "Tolong bertahanlah, hiduplah untukku." Ucapnya menghenyakkan hatiku. "Hyung tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, tanpa disuruh pun aku akan hidup. Hidup untukmu." Ia kembali memelukku.

**Question**

Sampai kapanpun aku rela tidak makan tidak minum tidak tidur dan tidak melakukan aktifitas primer jika aku dibiarkan seperti ini. Luhan membelai pipiku lembut, daguku kemudian naik kekepalaku sesekali ia memainkan rambutku dengan jarinya yang lentik itu. Kukerjabkan mataku perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan, yang pertama kutatap adalah mata rusanya yang lucu, menenangkan. 11.45 pm. "Sehunnie masih belum tidur?" Tanyanya. Aku tidak menggubris pertanyaannya malah menyamankan kepalaku dipangkuannya. Nyaman, sangat nyaman. Harum tubuhnya membuatku nyaman dan jangan lupakan dengan tangan mungilnya yang masih membelai wajahku. "Sehunnie..." Aku membuka mataku, menatapnya dengan bergumam hm sebagai balasan. Ia menegakan tubuhku dari pangkuaannya. Oh ada apa ini? Ia mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. "Sehunnie..." Ia kembali memanggilku. "Ada apa Luhannie?" Kudekatkan jarak kami hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Dimatamu aku itu seperti apa?" Pertanyaan yang sama, tidak ada yang lain. "Luhannie..." Kini aku yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Ayo jawab Sehunnie..." Lembut namun terkesan menuntut. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama" Aku mencubit pipinya. "Dan tentu saja jawabanku akan selalu sama, Luhannie, kau itu Indah, terlalu indah sampai-sampai aku tidak rela melepaskanmu." Ia masih mengusap pipinya yang barusan saja kucubit saking gemasnya. "Tetapi kau tidak memberikan penjelasan secara spesifik. HUH!" Lucu sekali tampangnya sekarang. "Luhannie, tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan seorang Oh Sehun kepada Xi Luhan, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga sih." Aku tersenyum kemudian kembali tidur dipangkuannya. "Aku kan hanya penasaran." Sepertinya ia kesal. "Indah, menajubkan, mengagumkan, hebat, keren, apa lagi? Aku bahkan sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Xi Luhan" Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Hingga... Cup. kecupan singkat kurasakan pada bibirku. "Terimakasih"

...

yay! terimakasih untuk teman saya yang mensupport cerita ini walau alurnya pasaran dan alay ==a

Review please . butuh review sabagai refleksi diri saya, terimakasiiiiiiiiiiihhhhh *kiss* *hug*


End file.
